


i'm just curious, is it serious?

by lucienna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienna/pseuds/lucienna
Summary: two pro gamers who are oblivious to their crushes on each other try to learn to live on their own under the eye of the media. it goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Yuna "D.Mon" Lee/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	i'm just curious, is it serious?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 3 years ago for a dvamon zine that was a disaster lmfao, but rereading my piece i think its cute so i thought i'd publish it on here!:D
> 
> shoutout @brbaltering for helping me edit

If Hana has  _ one  _ more government public relations assistant peek into her room and ask with a huge smile, “D.va, dear, mind if I take some pictures of your room? It looks lovely!” she’s going to scream. All she had at the moment was a simple bed (the pink one with her signature bunny logo wasn’t being delivered until next week), a full-length mirror, a TV, a lot of dust, and a D.mon, who is currently lying in the middle of Hana’s floor clicking away at The Elder Scrolls XVIII. There are also bunny socks lying all over the room. 

“D.va, dear, mind if I take some pictures of your room? It looks lovely!” 

_ AAAAAAAAAAH. _

“Sure!” she forces out, as the woman steps in, clicks her camera a few times, and then steps out with a sunny smile. Hana waits until she hears the woman’s footsteps fade out of the actual apartment before dashing out of her room to the door, peeks down the hallway to make sure no one’s watching, and then slams the door shut and locks it. Finally, peace. 

Finally, peace, except for the angry shouting now coming from her room as Yuna dies to some boss by clicking the wrong spell. Hana’s never been a huge fan of Skyrim, but she can certainly relate to the horror of the misclick, and grabs a sympathy chocolate donut to give to her housemate on her way back to her room. She passes Yuna’s room on the way. The officials asked that they stick to their “signature styles” when decorating their rooms, so D.mon’s already-full room consists of sleek and modern black and red furniture, as opposed to D.va’s cutesy pink bunny theme. Considering they had never actually been given a definition of signature style, Yuna had wondered aloud more than once if she could get away with a remodeling. As demonstrated by the several bruises on her ankles she kept complaining about, all-black furniture was difficult to navigate in the dark.

And considering both of them had the unfortunate habit of staying up until ungodly hours, they spent a fair amount of time in the dark. 

The government people had talked about that too during their “orientation” into the MEKA program. All five of them were instructed that as the “guardians of South Korea”, they needed to be presentable, punctual, and promote healthy habits through their actions. Hana and Yuna had to barely contain themselves from snickering. These guys were asking teenage  _ pro gamers  _ to be a representation of  _ healthy habits???? _ Someone needed to get them a reality check.

Which, for the two of them, the next few weeks would turn out to be. 




The first challenge is obtaining groceries. This will likely continue to be a challenge, because Yuna and Hana were both lucky enough to have wonderful mothers who were perfectly happy to buy groceries and cook for them. Of course both knew the  _ basics  _ of cooking, but with either their parents or the cooks their esports team had hired doing the grocery shopping for most of their lives, they….were not exactly sure what ingredients to  _ buy  _ for cooking. And while Yuna is interested enough in learning, Hana is convinced that those little panda cookies with the chocolate in them and Sprite are enough to last a person through a war. 

First of all, the groceries aren’t even the most challenging part. They have to  _ get  _ to the grocery store first. Hana’s annoyed because “well, they made us move to these houses and then didn’t tell us anything about the subway system, they could at LEAST give us a private car with bunny ears on it or something.” Instead, they have to go through the trials of buying tickets, the horrors of swiping the ticket successfully, and the terror of actually finding their way to the right train.

The first train that would take them to the store is pink, has bunny ears on the front, and is covered in D.va silhouettes.    
  


“Good enough?” Yuna snickers. Hana rolls her eyes and grumbles, but there’s a smile hidden under the  _ you know i’m allowed to unnecessarily complain without you sassing me sometimes-  _

When they actually make it to the store, the first thing Hana insists on buying is a dozen donuts. The next thing she insists on buying is pink bunny-shaped cookies with her face on them. Yuna is very grateful for those cookies, because a little kid standing near them recognizes Hana and starts fanboying over her, meaning Hana goes to fawn over him and sign autographs with the celebrity persona she’s so good at and Yuna goes to buy milk and eggs and oatmeal and carrots with the practicality she can muster up slightly more often than Hana. 

She also picks up a box of fruit snacks that are shaped like the MEKA pilots, but Hana doesn’t need to know about those until later.

There’s a momentary scare at the register when Yuna thinks she forgot the credit card they were granted through MEKA and Hana is already preparing to either melt into the floor or dash back to the station at the speed of light to grab it, but she found it in her purse and—thankfully—crisis averted. The journey back is harrowing once again, but they don’t run into another bunny train, which makes the subway ride much less harrowing for Hana and much less fun for Yuna.    
  


Hana is not keen on actually using the ingredients they bought, she’s just extremely interested in her cookies. Yuna takes this opportunity to hide the cookies when Hana runs upstairs to get her Pokemon game to play while she’s eating.

“Yuna.”

“Hmmm?”

“Where are they.”

“I don’t know. Smile.”

Hana flings a carrot at her. “ _GIVE ME MY COOKIES, YOU DEMON-”_ _  
_ _  
_ Now, one of the things about living in the MEKA apartments is that the media people often came into Hana and Yuna’s room to film their “daily activities” for the MEKA youtube channel. Sometimes they’d knock. If Hana and Yuna had forgotten to lock the door, however, sometimes they’d just walk in to….interesting results. This time, they come into Yuna (a few inches taller than Hana) standing on top of the back of the couch with the box of cookies raised above her head as Hana jumps around trying to reach them. Yuna’s other hand is trying to stuff the carrot Hana threw at her earlier into her roommate’s mouth.

“We’ll come back later?” 

The carrot flies across the room and nearly knocks the lense out of the lead cameraman’s camera. He decides that yes, they should probably come back later.




“You know, this cake mix has been in our cabinet for months. You feel like cupcakes?”

Hana gives Yuna a disdainful look. “ _ Mix? _ ”

Yuna stares at her. “Yes? Cake mix? That’s what I’m holding?”

Hana walks over to Yuna, shaking her head. She takes the mix out of the other girl’s hands and puts it on the counter, then gently grabs both of Yuna’s hands and pulls her right up to her.    
  


Yuna’s internal thought process:  _ HEY, WAIT WHAT WHAT’S HAPPENING HERE- _

“Yuna, darling. We are self sufficient, responsible adults now. No more box mix. We are making this cake from SCRATCH!”

All thoughts of how close Hana is to her are thrown out of Yuna’s mind by this proclamation. “Hana, you tried to make blueberry muffins out of a mix last week, and you forgot the eggs. Just like. Forgot them altogether.”

Hana pulls away from Yuna, shaking a finger at her. “And they ended up fine! Because eggs are just a binding agent! It was completely planned.”

Yuna raises an eyebrow as Hana runs over to the counter to grab her phone and look for recipes. “Yeah, it definitely sounded like that when you were running around while they were in the oven yelling ‘YUNA, THE EGGS, I FORGOT THE EGGS-”

Hana throws the flour at her, nearly spilling it everywhere. She’s lucky Yuna’s a pro-gamer with insane reflexes. “Shh! Bake now!”

After not finding any recipes to her satisfaction, Hana decides she wants to eyeball the measurements. Yuna, who wants cupcakes that actually taste good, soundly vetoes this idea and finds her own recipe for them to use. It goes fairly well at first, and they manage to get all the dry ingredients in the mixer bowl without major incident (just a little sugar falling on the counter here and there). Eggs are surprisingly easy to crack, and Yuna only makes  _ two  _ jokes about “Hana remember to put the eggs  _ in  _ the bowl!”, which she considers fairly restrained. There’s a minor scare when Hana picks up the mixer bowl without realizing how heavy it is and nearly drops it, but they get through it with only minimal screeching. MEKA, for some reason, had provided them with cupcake liners in their “aesthetics” - pink bunnies for Hana, edgy-looking black and red patterns for Yuna. Maybe they wanted them to do a baking video at some point for their media channel? Either way, they successfully get the cupcakes in the oven.

And now. They have to wait. 

Yuna is generally somewhat more restrained than Hana when it comes to “fun” and such, but sometimes a girl just has to do something for her own amusement. And, also, Hana’s taken up residence on one of the chairs, and the sunlight’s falling on her face and almost making it look like she glows? Her hair’s usually super straight, but now it’s begun to curl a little from the sweat from baking and the heat of the oven and…………

Yuna stares at her for a few moments, and then just as Hana notices, she picks up a handful of flour and flings it straight at her.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”  
  
What happens when two hyper-competitive esports players who have been training for _war_ get into a food fight? Well, Hana slide tackles Yuna and dumps a cup of sugar on her head and Yuna throws more flour and by the time they’re done they reaaaaally need to go grocery shopping again. It ends with Yuna finally pinning Hana to the floor with one hand and sticking the bowl they had used for the batter over her face in the other.

“This tastes good, I don’t even care!” Hana shrieks, tossing the bowl to the side and glaring up at Yuna. The glare changes, slowly fading into a blush, as she realizes the position they’re in. Yuna had pinned her on instinct to try and get the bowl over Hana’s head, but now she’s also realizing exactly how this looks. Hana stares up at her, and Yuna can feel her batter and flour-covered fingers on her pinned hand slowly start to curl around Yuna’s own and she begins to lean up…..

“Ladies! We need an interview quick, we were thinking about doing a baking video-” they hear the lead cameraman shout as he walks in the door and immediately halts.

“Um. Unless you’ve already. Been doing your own baking?”

Hana rolls out from under Yuna, grabs the bowl, and prepares to throw it at him as he shrieks and hides behind the media woman. “Please, please! These sunglasses are $900!”

“You guys could’ve at least knocked!”

The media woman coolly stares at them. “You know, girls, normally the military discourages fraternizing.”

Blank stares. 

She rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean.” (neither of them do). “However, in this case we might be able to use your relationship for our own purposes….I’m sure the public would love the story of two girls from the same team, developing something deeper, finding a purpose together fighting for our country…….”

_ Wait, what— _

Hana and Yuna stare at each other. “Uh. Miss? What relationship?”

It’s the media lady’s turn to blankly stare at them. When she realizes they’re being serious, she groans extremely loudly, mutters something about “kids” and “lost opportunities”, and drags her entourage (including the still terrified cameraman) out the door with her.

Hana and Yuna watch the door for a good few minutes. Both quite look like they’re contemplating a very profound idea, but in reality their brains are doing something like this -  _ WKJEFLWKAJFLKJAWEF??????? _

“We should. Clean up, probably. Before they come back?”

“Yeah…….”

-

_ CRASH! _

Hana shrieks as her computer flickers and dies, kicking her out of her League of Legends game. She’s actually much more upset about leaving the game early than the whole power going out, but luckily her rational, non-gamer brain wins out and instead of lamenting it she feels her way over to her desk to grab her phone and turn on the flashlight. She thinks she can hear Yuna shuffling around in her own room - if Hana’s power is out the whole apartment probably is too.

“Hana??”

“Meet me in the living room!”

It’s midnight, so the whole apartment is extremely dark. There’s barely even any light coming in between the curtains from the outside. Hana and Yuna look at each other through the lights of their flashlights for a little bit. Considering they spend most of their time not in the training facility playing video games, they aren’t exactly sure what to do now. 

“Minecraft?”

“Wifi router’s down, remember? We couldn’t play together.”

“Right…….”

Hana glances around. “....Pillow fortress out of all the blankets and assorted soft things in the house?”

Yuna slowly nods. “As long as neither of us dies gathering everything up.”

It takes a lot longer than you would think even though they’re in the dark (and several overdramatic screams from nearly tripping on blankets/thinking stray threads are bugs/etc), but they eventually manage to drag literally nearly every pillow and blanket in the house onto the living room floor in front of their TV. There’s enough that they can actually make a pretty elaborate fort, especially when they add some miscellaneous armchairs dragged over to act like pillars. Hana insists on saving a few blankets and pillows so they can throw them under the fort and snuggle up like they’re in an igloo in the Arctic or something (which considering their heater is electric they might be soon). 

“Should we keep the flashlights on?”

“Yes? Do you want to accidentally kick each other in the face?”

“But it’s more exciting if we turn them off!”

Yuna turns around to stare at her. “No.”

Hana grins, switches off her own flashlight, and attempts to snatch Yuna’s phone to turn hers off too. Yuna resists, of course, and another round of wrestling and shrieking begins until they find themselves in the exact same position from a week earlier, with Yuna pinning Hana to the ground with one hand and waving her phone far out of the other girl’s reach with the other. They stare at each other, and Hana’s about to comment, and then Yuna accidentally hits the top of the pillow fort with her phone and all the pillows and blankets they’ve piled on to make the roof come crashing down on top of them. More shrieking ensues.

“You know, I’m starting to think maybe we should stop joke wrestling.” Hana says from under the pile of pillows, still halfway under Yuna. “It always seems to end in destruction….”

Yuna’s too tired to argue. It’s getting nearer to 1am now, and the dark and the warmth of the pillows is making her sleepy. She just collapses on top of Hana, the other girl letting out a surprised “oof!”.

“Yeah, maybe….”

They lie there for a little bit in silence, Hana’s arm slowly moving its way to wrap around Yuna’s back as Yuna slides off her a little so they’re lying more next to each other.

“If the media lady came in right now, she’d probably start going on about using our ~relationship~ as propaganda again.” Hana snickers a little, though there’s a hint of nervousness in her voice. 

“Not much for her to use, though.” Yuna’s muffled voice says from where her face is stuffed partially into a pillow, partially into Hana’s shoulder. 

Hana pauses.

“We could give her something to use.” she says, heart starting to beat faster. Yuna lifts her head up.

“You  _ want  _ her to use our relationship as propaganda?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.

“NO!” Hana yells, blushing, and Yuna starts laughing. “No propaganda necessary! I was just saying like, hypothetically, not that we’d let her  _ use  _ it as propaganda but that if there was something  _ hypothetically  _ there that she  _ could  _ use if we let her, of course you know-”

Yuna’s hand moves from being flopped over Hana’s chest to over her mouth, immediately shutting her up. She pushes herself up with her other hand so she’s looking down at a still-blushing Hana again, with one eyebrow still raised.

“Hana.”

“Yes?” Hana nearly squeaks. 

“If you want to ask me out, stop trying to be clever and just do it.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds, and then Yuna breaks, collapses on Hana again and they both start laughing so hard they end up knocking down the remainder of the pillow fort. That’s how the camera people find them when they come back to find out “how our MEKA pilots are handling this giant storm that’s taken out the electricity in half the city” (neither Hana nor Yuna understand why anyone would be interested in that anyway), curled up together laughing in a nest of blankets and pillows. Media lady is leading the charge this time, instead of the lead cameraman, who’s hiding his camera and his face behind one of his coworkers in fear of a flying whatever-Hana-or-Yuna-has-in-hand.

Media lady sweeps a flashlight across them and stares. Hana and Yuna stare back, innocently. 

“You know, ladies, we’re trying to give a country hope here. I’m  _ sure  _ they’d be inspired and intrigued by our story here, not to mention all the merchandise MEKA could sell…..”

She raises an eyebrow. Hana and Yuna continue to stare blankly. 

“Merchandise of what, ma’am?” Hana asks sweetly, giving her a wide-eyed stare.    
“I mean I guess you could make D.va and D.mon pillow fort Legos or something, but I’m not sure how well they’d sell, it’s probably hard to make a blanket out of Legos…..”

Media lady throws her hands up in despair and walks from the giggles of the two.

“You want to rebuild the fort?” Hana asks when all the camera people have gone.

“Nah,” Yuna responds, entwining her fingers around Hana’s. “I think we’re good in the blanket nest.”

As they fall asleep, the only thought going through either of their minds is, of course, about gaming. Sort of.

_ You know, this might be the ONLY time I’ve ever actually been  _ **_happy_ ** _ the internet is down.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!!   
> my twitter is @krystira and my tumblr is @mercyofficial !


End file.
